Madness
by Kary G
Summary: 'There's something you need to understand. When we kill is because we should do it, and we are prepared to live with it. Because we never killed a stranger, we kill just for what we love'


**Madness**

**By: Kary G.  
>Chapter: Sydney, jealous<strong>

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters of Walker Texas Ranger.

**A/N:** The story is A/U some of you may disagree with the content [the situation, plot] but I had to post it. The quote I used is from a TV Show in Mexico called 'Mujeres Asesinas' (Killer Women) I DO NOT OWN THE QUOTE.

_*********  
><strong>_**'There's something you need to understand. When we kill is because we should do it, and we are prepared to live with it. Because we never killed a stranger, we kill just for what we love'**

**************

"_How do you deal with the betrayal of your loved one? How do you deal with the pain that consumes your body every minute? How do you heal your heart? How? That's the only question that has been killing my head. How? How? How? He might know the answer to that…too bad he cannot answer my question. _

_The rug is soaked with that beautiful scarlet color…and he is there floating in his own blood. He looks so beautiful and peaceful. I even walk around him quietly as if he was going to wake up soon... ha, ha…too bad he can't. There's not a drop of sadness neither in my heart nor love, just pure hate... He should've known better than to do that to me…Did I do something wrong to deserve this? No, I don't think so. He was the one who messed up, everything was perfect. _

_Until she came to invade my space, until he let her be a part of his life when he had a life with me. I looked at him lying on the floor. His face has a horror expression, his eyes…those blue eyes are now closed, and his lips are dark, thanks to the fire dancing all over his body, and my tears fall to my delicate hands mixing with the blood…my husband's blood."_

******2 days ago*****  
><strong>

Sydney Cooke couldn't be happier with her life; she had everything a woman could ask for: a fantastic job, an excellent economic status, a beauty that other women envy, and an awesome, handsome husband. Until _**she**_ decided to love him…until _**he let her**_ love him.

Sindel, a beautiful, petite, and blond lawyer sat in the patio enjoying the beautiful view the large gardens on her property provided her. Today was a celebration day. Gage, Sydney's husband was promoted from a normal employee to a vice-president position of one of the largest company in Sacramento, California.

Sydney stood in the kitchen looking at all the people from her husband's work place. She wasn't a stranger around them, most of the men tried to flirt with her at first until they knew who her husband was, but Sydney was now more interested in her husband, and "her" friend Sindel.

After 3 years of marriage and no kids, Sydney noticed that Gage was not the same man as before. He was getting late at home, he wasn't that much of a loving husband with her, every time she called him to his cell phone or work, and he was either in a meeting with his boss or was on a business trip. Deep inside her knew Sindel had something to do with him.

The way Sindel looked at her husband…her eyes were eating him from head to toe, and the way she smiled to him… Sydney shook her head, and tried to not to think of that…this was all in her head. _"Stop being jealous!" _her mind screamed at her, but the way those two were laughing…she decided to walk and join her husband. Sydney embraced her husband from behind putting her hands on his waist, he tried to move, but instead of letting him go her hands became tighter around him, in return he smiled…a fake smile that his wife recognized very well.

"I'm tired Gage. I want to go home," Sydney said trying to convince Gage.

"Sydney, the party is just getting started." Sindel spoke, she hated Sydney so much, she felt the need to just push Sydney away from Gage.

"Sindel is right. Why don't you go home and rest? I'll wake you up once I get there. I need to go to the office for some papers," Gage told Syd.

"Are you sure?" Sydney asked Gage not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes," Sydney hearing this smile, and kissed him deeply. Sidnel's blood boiled, she looked away from the happy couple. Her fingers tightened around her drink. Sydney noticed her knuckles white from her tight grip on the glass of wine.

"Sindel, are you ok?" Sindel turned her attention to Syd.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sindel reply.

Sydney said goodbye to her husband, and went to her hummer truck and drove away from the residence. Halfway of driving on the road, she began to ask tons of questions, she shouldn't have doubts, she trusted Gage a lot, but then why was Sindel flirting like that with Gage and he didn't even notice. Did he? She parked her truck at the side of the road, and putting her head on her hands. _"Come on Cooke, you need to stop thinking like that. Your husband is __**NOT**__ cheating on you," _after various minutes of thinking the same thing over and over again, she start the engine and drove home.

The dark sky gave light to the gardens of her home. A beautiful fountain sat in the middle of the entrance surrounded by green plants, flowers of all kind. Sydney parked her truck, and got out. She stood there inhaling the clean air, everything around her was quiet, just the sound of frogs singing in the night. She took her cell phone out of her purse, and look at the time. 9 PM was what the phone had on the screen.

Somehow the sound of frogs reminded her of a lullaby, she kept hearing the frogs sing their melody endlessly, and she sighed. She couldn't keep out of her mind the laughter of children; she was so jealous of how other wives came to tell her how their son or daughter tried to say "dad" or "mom", how their children began to crawl or walk. All of this was a torture to Sydney.

Sydney talked to Gage about having kids, but Gage seemed not so sure about the idea. Both, Syd and Gage were responsible people, but Gage felt that he wasn't ready for a baby.

_**** A week ago****_

_Sydney sat in the living room with her laptop on a small table. The sound of lullabies could be heard within two feet from her. Gage got home from work and was greeted with the sound of baby laughter…._

"_I'm home," Gage said entering the living room._

"_Hello honey," Sydney reply kissing Gage on the lips._

"_Did I miss something?" His curiosity was killing him. _

"_I'm just looking for some things," she simply say._

"_I can see that. What's this all about?"_

"_My sister Sarah called. I'm going to be an aunt, and I'm looking for something special to give her," her excitement was written all over her face. _

"_Come on, Sydney. Say it" Gage told his wife looking straight to her eye._

"_Say what?" She asked trying to avoid Gage's gaze. _

"_This isn't only about your sister. Is it?" he tried one more time._

"_Well…I just…I was…you know Gage that I've always wanted kids," Gage had to approach more to hear the last word. Her fingers played nervously with the keyboard of her laptop. _

"_Syd, I want kids too is just that I want to wait a little bit more, I was just changed to a vice-president position on the company, and I want to wait a little bit more," he tried to convince her._

"_Gage, we've been married for three years and you said that exact same thing the past couple of years…I mean, are you afraid to become a father? Are you sure you want to wait more? Do you even want to have kids with me? Honey, I miss you, and I feel lonely at night without you next to me," her voice reveal sadness, and anger._

"_Of course I want to have a family with you, I love you more than you'll ever know, I'm just asking you to wait a little bit more, please?" he looked at her with those puppy-sad eyes._

"_All right," she gave him a sad smile. He kissed her so tenderly that she thought was going to melt right there. He broke the kiss, and went to change to the restroom, taking all the magic away that she felt in that moment._

The cold wind began to touch her skin making Sydney snap out of her thoughts; she hurried inside to the warmth of her home. She walked to the living room, to where a chimney was located at and placed her delicate hands not too far, not too near on the fire, but the fire couldn't make her hands warm. She needed _**his **_hands, but Gage wasn't there.

A tear rolled down her eye, and she brushed it away with the back of her hand. Slowly, she sat on the luxurious rug in front of the chimney and cried like a little baby rocking back and forth. She loved her husband so much, but at the same time the love was disappearing not because of Syd, but because of him.

Sydney sniffed a few times, and focused her gaze on her wedding picture. If only he knew how lonely she felt…she stood up from the floor, and went to her bedroom. She went to the restroom and changed her clothes for her silk pajamas. She then lay on her bed, alone like the past three years. Sydney curled up and embraced Gage's pillow to her breast.

"What are you doing Gage?" she asked, but received no answer. Finally, she gave up and fall asleep wondering about her husband…

******  
><strong>the mansion was empty; there was not a single person in the house. The room was filled with expensive paints, beautiful sofas, and a humongous closet. The walls of the room were covered with beige and gold color, but it wasn't visible very well because of the candles that gave light to the room, the rug was perfect, and the mattress was covered with red silk sheets, the perfect place to shed a moment of love, and lust…that same lust was being shared between them…

Sindel's body moved underneath him, his hands caressed every single place on her body, her blonde hair was spilled just like water on the pillow covered with the same silk sheets as the mattress, every caress that he did to her send electricity through every nerve…his mouth bit her ear lobe gently making her moan in pleasure, her body ache and demanded more, and more each second.

His lips then moved to her neck biting her gently, leaving strawberry marks on her skin. He kept moving torturing her each second, her breath caught on her throat, she wanted him so bad, and felt she was going to die if he didn't do something about it. "Please.." she said to him over and over again, moaning until he decided to make her wish come true, and finally they became one, following the rhythm, screaming each other's name revealing the pleasure each other felt…

Sindel buried her face on his chest grinning…at the end, Sindel won…not a new man in her life, but Sydney's husband.

******  
><strong>Sydney woke up; the clocks' light shone in the night, four AM in the morning and still no sign of Gage. She put some clothes and went to the living room to wait for him, before she sat on the sofa she took a magazine that was on a small table in the center of the living room, and she began to flip the pages, gossip, and more gossip was all that Syd could find in those 55 written pages. She threw the magazine to where all other papers were stack together and just sat there with the silence and loneliness…her best friends.  
><strong>****<br>**Gage woke up smelling lavender; he opened his eyes and noticed Sindel next to him, the red sheets of the bed covering her body. In that moment he realized that this whole love-making with one of his co-workers was a mistake, but how did he go to bed with Sindel? His head was full of questions. His hands covered his face not noticing Sindel's smile. Gage, without turning back went to the restroom to add some clothes to his muscular and nude body, leaving his cell phone in the bed.

Inside the bathroom, he decided to take a shower trying to find a way to tell HIS wife the biggest mistake that he ever did in his life, it was not going to be simple, but she deserved the truth.  
><strong>****<br>**

Sydney's face revealed some dark bags underneath her eyes, where was her husband? Was he okay? Did he have another meeting? An accident?

Gage's phone rang a few times, the water made it impossible to hear his cell phone that was lying on the bed. Sindel took the cell phone and answered the call. Not looking at the screen to see who it was.

"Hello," Sindel's sweet voice greeted the other person waiting for an answer.

Sindel waited for a response but the other person was silence. Suddenly, the phone went dead. Sindel just hung up the phone not telling Gage who called him, as he opened the door all dressed up, and leaving Sindel on the bed, not even saying 'goodbye'.

Sydney hung up the phone, as the tears ran down her cheeks. Her sobs were impossible to choke back, and her body slid down until she was curled up in a ball on the floor rocking back, and forth like a baby. "Why Gage? Oh, god. Why?" she asked, and asked, her voice mixing with the sobs, and the tears.

She stayed there for a few minutes on the floor, and slowly stood up. She ran to her bedroom and started to take all of her clothes out of her closet and began putting them in a suitcase, she had enough of his behavior, and that confirmed his infidelity. How could she be so blind?

The door was open and Gage came in, he closed the door and heard a few sniffs, he hurried to his bedroom and saw Sydney taking clothes out of her closet, and then her eyes travel to the suitcase. "Sydney, what are you doing? Where are you going?"

Sydney didn't look at him, and kept putting clothes in the suitcase. "As far away from here as I can get,"

"Sydney, talk to me," Gage pleaded.

"What do you think it was going to happen Gage? Do you think I wasn't going to discover my own husband, the man I thought I married was unfaithful?"

"I'm sorry I… I don't know what the hell happen to me! Sindel did this… she began pouring drink after drink..and.." Sydney's voice cut him off.

"…And you couldn't stop her, and call me! You couldn't say "No" to a woman specially Sindel. You always gotta be the good guy, can't let anybody down, not even your mistress!"

"Sydney, she's not my mistress!"

"Really? I called you and she answered the phone. I hope you had a really good one night stand,"

"Sydney, you don't wanna go," Gage said.

"I'm sure as hell don't want to stay! For what? Three years Francis! Three damn years married! I gave you my love, everything of me! IF you needed sex I was here that's why we are husband and wife! What did you see in her to go to bed when you had a wife waiting for you every night crying herself to sleep because you weren't home! Trying not to imagine the worst thing!"

"I'm so sorry please forgive me," the tears began to show in Gage's eyes.

"You already did what you had to do. You don't need my forgiveness! Go back with her! Marry her if you want. I want a divorce, and I don't want to see you again. I'm done with you so please go!"

Sydney began to walk away, but Gage took hold of her arm and spun her around so she was in front of him. "Let me go, Gage!"

"I'm not letting you go until you listen to me. I love you Sydney, this wasn't right… it was all Sindel's thinking, I love you damn it!" Gage pleaded with her over, and over again.

********

The phone rang a few times until a woman answered "911. What is your emergency?" the woman said at the other end of the line.****

********

"Is anybody home?" A Dallas Police Officer walked inside the door with gun in hand, his partner behind him. Each officer checked the downstairs area. Both officers still holding their guns ready to shoot. They began going upstairs, and checking each room until they heard sobbing from the master room. One of the officers opened the door slowly revealing Gage's dead body floating in his own blood.

The sobs were coming from inside the bathroom, and that wasn't the only sound….the sound of water mixed with the desperation. Sydney's body shook with the sobs that were coming out of her throat. Sydney felt disgusted she scrubbed her hands harder, the water appeared pink in the white sink, then clear, and again pink, her nails dug in her arms trying to get rid of the blood, and once again the clear water became a bright red, her own blood oozing from her arms.

One of the officers opened the door of the bathroom. "Put your hands behind your back!" minutes and forensics arrived giving the opportunity to DPD to take Sydney down to the station.

**Interrogation Room**

A detective sat across from where Sydney was. Her gaze focused on her shaky hands playing with her fingers.

"What happened to your husband?"

"He messed up. He should've known the consequences. I had to kill him,"

"How did you kill him Ms. Gage?"

An evil smile spread across her lips. "It was a piece of cake," madness took over as she detailed the murder.

******  
><strong>_"I'm not listening to you. What are you going to say that it was a stupid mistake? That you love so much? Why don't you say it? That you slept with her because you loved HER, and not ME. I don't want to see you again. I hope you get married to that bitch so she makes your life miserable" she turned around with her luggage in hand, she was almost out when he stopped her._

_Fury shot through her system, her eyes searched wildly. Her hand reached for the object, and in seconds the object made contact with Gage's head, and he fell. Sydney kept hitting him over, and over again, until the blood began to stain his shirt, her hands, the rug._

_She took a small alcohol bottle placed on a small table a few feet from her. She poured the content to his lifeless body, and took a lighter letting the flames consumed him. Slowly she walked to the bathroom of the master bedroom. _

"_I'm finally free…" She said over, and over again as her wedding ring dropped to the ground._

**THE END.  
><strong>


End file.
